1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of updating channel information, and more particularly, to a method of updating channel information by a mobile station that is in power saving mode.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In a Broadband Wireless Access System, an operation of a power saving mode is as follows. A paging zone refers to all the paging areas covered by a plurality of base stations. Here, all the base stations in the same paging zone share a same paging cycle (i.e., Paging_Cycle) and a same paging offset (i.e., Paging_Offset).
In the system, a mobile station (MS) can request to enter a power saving mode from the base station (BS). The BS can then permit the MS to enter the power saving mode by transmitting its paging group identification (i.e, Paging_Group_ID) and the paging cycle and the paging offset, both corresponding to the paging group ID. Upon receiving the paging group ID, the corresponding paging cycle, and the corresponding paging offset, the MS can then enter the power saving mode.
During the power saving mode, the MS receives a broadcast message in a form of a paging broadcast message (i.e., MOB-PAG-ADV) from the BS at specified paging cycle. From the paging broadcast message, the MS can determine whether to maintain or terminate the power saving mode.
If a situation arises where the MS has to send uplink traffic to the BS, the MS can terminate the power saving mode anytime. Conversely, if a situation arises where the MS, which is in the power saving mode, has to receive downlink traffic from the BS, the BS sends the paging broadcast message to instruct the MS to terminate the power saving mode.
Alternatively, if the MS, which is in a power saving mode fails to receive the paging broadcast message at the specified time as a result of moving to another paging zone or by failure to synchronize, then the MS has to terminate the power saving mode.